My journey as a Herald
by RJWelker
Summary: I was born in America, but I found myself in Valdemar.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure where to start. I'm not even sure where the beginning is, or if this story even has an end. Hell, I'm not sure of what I know anymore. The world I'm in now isn't the same world I knew as a kid. To be quite frank, I never dreamed I'd end up here, but I'm here now, and all I can do is make the best of an unfortunate situation.

I grew up as a middle child in a large family. The oldest out of 4 boys, the third oldest out of seven children in my family. We were never rich when I was younger. In fact, there were times where it was amazing I had anything to eat at all, even if it was just rice and milk. True story. I never had the nicer clothes or the better education that some of my peers had, and it wasn't until I was older that I could even dare approach anyone in an effort to make friends. As a result, I never made friends easy, and I still don't.

I suppose my childhood doesn't really have much to do with this story. The story really began as I got older. I'm an adult now, with kids of my own. At least, I had kids. God knows if they're still alive or not, or if they're even where I left them.

Lets just start from when I found myself in a place where I didn't belong, but where apparently I was desperately needed. It started on a dark and stormy night... Oh God... what a cliche... but, there it is. I remember going to bed that night in my own bed, in my own house, but when I woke up, my house was gone.

I found myself in the middle of a perfect circle, in the middle of no-where. As I looked around, I saw trees so big and thick around, they reminded me what I imagined the great red oaks in California would look like. The ground was thick with foliage. All types of different kinds of ferns, moss, bushes that had berries and thorns. None of this mattered in the presence of what I at first thought was a unicorn without a horn. This animal, though I later learned was no animal, was one of the most majestic creatures I had ever seen.

Any panic that was starting to build inside of me due to my new and unfamiliar surroundings started to dissipate as this horse started to walk towards me. Then I noticed it's eyes. It's eyes were blue, as blue as a deep sapphire, and as endless as the sky. I remember feeling like this only a few times in my life when I had a religious experience as a child. Was this horse sent from Heaven?

 _Heaven, no. Haven, yes. I choose you._

My mind went completely blank. There was no way this was happening. I've read about Valdemar and Haven, but those were just books. Meant to entertain and please the readers, it was supposed to be a work of fiction. I'd read about Valdemar's history, but at this point it was almost like I was lost in a bizarre Dr Who episode, or maybe the Twilight Zone.

"You're joking, right? This can't really be happening." I could feel my pulse quicken and my body broke out into a cold sweat. My mind was racing, at least, until it wasn't. I felt like I was falling one moment, then the next, suddenly I felt as if I was being caught, then held. It reminded me of when my dad would hold me after I had a nightmare when I was just a kid.

 _I'm not joking. You're my Chosen. My name is Mag. I'm your companion. And, if we're going to get back before the next week we need to get going._

Mag stepped up beside me and knelt down on all fours to allow me easy access to his back. I hesitated, but for good reason. I took another look around, hoping to see what I knew was probably lost to me forever. There was no sign of my family. I was alone. Well, with the exception of my new Companion. With Mag there, I knew I'd never be alone again, but it wasn't the same.

"Will I ever see them again?"

Mag seemed to understand my meaning, and I felt his heart break for mine. It was too much. I wept. It was slow at first, but as the tears came, I knew in my heart that I may never see my kids or my wife again.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long I sat there. I do know that when I looked up again, Mag was still there laying beside me. My sorrow was his sorrow, and I knew I'd never be alone as long as he was by my side, but leaving that clearing in the forest was the single hardest thing I have ever done in my life.

I managed to clamber onto his back, and together we started making the journey to what would become my new home. Seeing as how I was literally from another world, there were no lack of conversation on the journey.

 _Okay, I want to make sure I've got this right. According to what you're saying, you've never stepped foot into Valdemar before, but you know about Alberich, Kero, the Griffons, and... everything?!_

"Not just that, Mag, but I also know you were once a Herald yourself"

Mag stopped dead. I could feel his fear, and I felt him block me off for a few minutes. I could almost hear him in a conversation with some one else. Possibly with many someones. I knew I was about to turn many lives upside down, but at the same time I was looking forward to meeting some of the characters that I had read about in the past.

"Um, Tell Rolan I said hello, and that I'm looking forward to meeting Talia"

 _That's not funny._

"It wasn't meant in jest Mag. I've lost my family, and knowing what I know about Talia, my hope is that she'll be able to help me move on."

There was a moment of silence and Mag continued to conversate with whomever it was on the other end. All of a sudden I felt a sense of purpose from him as he started moving again.

 _Change of plans. We're going to k'Valdemar Vale. There's someone there anxious to meet you. We should be there in a day or two._

"Well let's move then. If you can manage to not let me fall, let's see some of this famed Companion speed I've read so much about."

 _Be careful what you wish for. Hang on tight!_

I thought I knew what to expect, but it still took me by surprise to go from zero to fourty miles an hour in less than a second. It felt like I was on a motorcycle with hooves. I'd never ridden a horse before. All I could do was hang on for dear life.

Thinking back to what I had read before, and based on the foliage in the forest and the green on the trees, I figured it was summertime. I couldn't see much besides tree trunks flying past me and branches and God knows what else hitting every exposed part of my body. I hunkered down as close to Mag's back as I could.

It didn't take long for every muscle in my body to start screaming. Being unused to this type of workout, I was starting to wonder if I'd actually make it. By the time Mag stopped, I couldn't move.

 _Oh, Kero's gonna LOVE you!_

"I can only imagine" I groaned. I thought back to what I had read before. Kero was famed as being a brutal weapons master.

"Where are we?"

 _Waystation. We're gonna need to stop for the night if I'm gonna get you there in one piece by tomorrow night._

I sorta just rolled off Mag's back and fell hard on the ground. My muscles and body screamed in protest as I forced myself back to my feet. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other, I managed to make my way to the door of what looked like a sturdy shed with a small window in two walls. The wall opposite from the door was mostly made up of a stone fire place and the door was larger than most you would see on a typical garden shed. I suppose it was meant to allow something as large as a horse access to the shelter. Looking around the inside of the shed, I saw a small table not unlike what would be found at a Motel 6 with two small wooden chairs. On top of the table was an oil lamp, an ink pot and feather quill kinda like what I always imagined Harry Potter used at Hogwarts. There was a small stack of blank paper held in place on the table by the ink pot.

Next to the fire place was a small stack of wood, some barrels that contained what looked like oat meal, and a pot. There was a metal rod that was embedded into the stone of the fire place that held a hook at it's center. I assumed that was to hang the pot on for cooking. Next to the barrels of oat meal were larger pots with handles on each side.

 _Those are meant to heat the water for your baths and dishes. Speaking of baths..._

"Right. Sorry. I'll get you something to eat in a sec. I'm just familiarizing myself with.."

 _Bert. You can hardly move. I'll be spoiled enough when we get to where we're going. Don't you worry about that. For now, there's a bed roll under the window, but before you lay down you are going to stretch yourself out. You really wont be able to move in the morning if you don't._

In my mind, I saw what Mag's wanted from me. Some of the stretches I was familiar with. Stretching out my arms, calves, back, I hissed and moaned a bit as my muscles started to release the tension they had been holding for the majority of the day. I felt like I had been hit by a truck. By the time I was finished, I saw Mags laying in the door way.

"You're not coming in?"

 _You're joking right? Do you have any idea how ripe you really are? Besides, it's warm enough out here, I'll be just fine._

I was tired. I knew I was tired, but I couldn't let Mag sleep without me trying to brush him off of at least some of the dirt and twigs caught in his coat. With a little searching near the bed rolls that had been pointed out to me I found what was obviously a brush.

"Where is the rest of your tack? I was under the impression that no Companion left without being outfitted for at least some travel." I started brushing his coat, and Mags started to lean into the brush strokes.

 _Sorry about that. You came in so suddenly that I didn't have time to stop by the stables. I'll have ask you to appologize to the guards for me when we get back to the collegium. I'm afraid I nearly ran them over in my haste, and they didn't look too happy about it._

At that moment, I just happened to look up as another companion and her herald trotted up the path towards us. The rider was older, with longer hair going grey. Her white clothes reminded me of snow. They were unmistakable as a uniform, almost like a Marine's dress blues, but everything was white.

 _Besides, I asked to have someone meet us here to help you out. I just wasn't expecting the Queen's Own to be the one to show up._

My jaw dropped. So, I was about to meet a character out of story I had only read about. My heart raced. It was like meeting a celebrity and having that celebrity's attention on you and only you. I wasn't sure how to react.

 _Just be yourself. You'll be fine. Oh, good, and she brought Tyrsell. You're about to get a headache. My appologies in advance._

I looked past the Talia and Rolan to see what looked like an oversized antelope. I decided to talk to the King Stag first. I knew I must have a mindspeech gift since I was able to hear Mag. I directed my thoughts to Tyrsell.

 _I thank you for taking to time to help me, for I am a stranger here. I ask you for the gift of Valdemar's language, and if it pleases you, would you be willing to give me the knowledge on how to protect my mind from others._

Tyrsell stopped. I sensed he was almost taken aback by my audacious request. His voice was deeper in my mind than Mag's was.

 _Are you sure you want what you're asking for. To have the knowledge given to you all at once, you may not like the results when you wake back up._

I walked up to him, and sat down on the grass, knowing I was about to hit the ground again. I considered the alternatives, and my situation.

 _I am sure. I am afraid I have much to catch up on, and the sooner I can learn what I need, the better off everyone will be._

Tyrsell dipped his head in what I assumed to be a nod and looked in my eyes.

 _So be it._

The next thing I knew, I was laid out on the ground with sunlight shining through the branches above. I could hear birds singing, and what sounded like the sounds of someone busy with dishes in the shed. I could smell sausage and oatmeal. I only prayed there was honey to go with the oatmeal as my stomach started to grumble in protest. I took sense of my complaining muscles as I tried to sit up.

"Good morning." Talia was just walking out with two plates in her hand. She handed one to me and sat down with the other.

"You're speaking English. Um, hi."

Talia was chewing as she studied me. I got the sense that she was incredibly worried. Thinking about all of the stories I've read about this land, I was thinking that I understood her worry.

"You're worried. You're worried about what my being here means, and even more worried by the fact that I was Chosen. The Circle is probably worried, or will be, when they learn about how much I know about Heralds and Companions, and what it could mean if someone from an unknown land has come to the knowledge I've got."

Talia sighed, and looked at her companion. I got the impression of Rolan shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I won't deny anything you said is true. Where are you from? How did you hear or come by the knowledge you have? I can assume by the mere fact that you're Chosen that you've got some form of integrity, but I must be sure of you before I can allow others to know you, or even about you."

I sat there thinking for a minute as I ate. I certainly understood her concern. It would be like having someone show up at my front door knowing about my family history, knowing my social security card number, knowing my bank account information, yet being expected to trust them regardless of how they came to know these things about me. It's enough to make my skin crawl, and I was immediately greateful that it was Talia here and not Kero. Kero would be just as likely to run me thru with a sword and be done with it. Talia at least would give me the benefit of the doubt and allow me to tell my story before deciding what to do with me.

"You may want to make yourself comfortable. You may not believe what I have to say, but I swear on my life and the life of my family that what I'm telling you is true"


End file.
